Three words you can't say
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Kaoru was the only one she can trust until she held the key to the project, who has the ability to slaughter countless millions. However, when she meets him, things change. Ooc Au Hiatus
1. Past ends

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

Nanakiyoda: I was inspired by Hakama Dake. That fanfic rocks. So, I decided to let my creation juices flow (Remember when I wrote Resident Kenshin? Yeah...same thing) So here goes...

Songs to listened to while writing this...

Minerva by Deftones

Change by Deftones

My Own Summer by Deftones

Digital Bath by Deftones

Teenager by Deftones

Blue Monday by Orgy

Breathe by Prodigy

Fire Starter by Prodigy

#1 Crush by Garbage

Into the Void by NiN

Sin by NIN

A Warm Place by NiN

Such Great Heights by The Postal Service

Obviously in Kaoru's POV

Standing on the edge of the cliff, I held my arms out and felt the gentle drafts of the thermals rush past me. It was the greatest feeling in the world that I was expirencing. It wasn't peace, love, hatred, or anything. It was infinate. I was infinate. As I stood there, I truely smiled. No thoughts ran through my mind, no feelings corrupted me, no nothing. Just me, the gentle thermals and the sunshine. I looked down at the cliff's drop, and noticed there was ground to be reached. It was a long drop. _I wonder if I could just fall into that gentle abyss that is nothingness...would the sky take me? Would it sweep me up and carry me away into neverending dreams?_ I sighed and steped back away. It was rediculous to think that. All that would happen would be me splattering myself all over the ground below. Sometimes I wished I could just fly away from everything. The breeze swayed my Hakama and Gi, which loosely against my body. The Gi had long since been pulled free of my Hakama, and now swayed with the wind like a jacket. _They'll be worried about me. _Kenshin and the rest were probably still looking for me. I had left them abrubtly.

(Earlier)

Standing at the gates, I eagerly awaited Kenshin's return from the market. _I'll do it today. No more waiting, no more torture. _I straightened my training Gi again for the umpteenth time. _I'm going to tell him how I feel. I'm going to say those words._ I sighed. Then, everything went to hell. Kenshin was running towards the dojo.

"Miss Kaoru! Run!" He yelled out. I saw what was the matter. Two guys were chasing after him. Their Ki levels were higher than Kenshin's. I recognized the one. _Brown jagged hair, blue eyes, and scar running along his right arm...that Tashidama! He was one of father students. _I gripped my Bokken tightly. _I will not allow anyone to hurt my Kenshin. No one. _I ran up and quickly excuted a perfect horizontal slash followed up with two jabs and one vetical slash along the other guys body. He fell to the ground. Tashidama laughed and leaped into the sky. Sprouting wings, He flew above me and tried to slash at me with his sword. I easily dodged him and smiled. Wings sprouted from my back, big beautiful angelic wings.

"You bitch." Tashidama spat at me. I smiled and leaped into the air, taking flight after him. Then, I flew as high as I could go, and folded my wings in, plummeting to the ground towards Tashidama. Putting as much pressure down on my thumbs as I could, I slammed the bokken through Tashidama's skull. He disappeared and I landed on my feet on the ground with a heavy thud. My bokken and wings disappeared. Kenshin stood up and walked up to me. I touched his face gently, smiling as I said those words I had been trying to say for so long.

"Kenshin...I would die for you, to feel your arms wrapped around me, to cry away all your pain. I would twist the knife and bleed my aching heart...just for you." I said, and pressed my lips against his, showing him my passion. He returned it. Time stood still. Birds were frozen in the air, leaves stuck to the ground.

(Present)

It was just a dream though. It was another dream I had suffered. _Suffered because I want it to become true but refuse to make it true. _There was no denying it. Kenshin had a grip on me. I couldn't do anything to save myself from his grasp. _I can't let it happen though. It would change everything I have ever worked for._ A hawk soared above me, waiting for me to make my jump. _Those dreams...of him. They are nothing but torture. _Almost every night, I confessed to him. Almost every morning, I'd wake up to find it was just a dream. _Reality and dreams keep blending together on me. _I'd always wake up in the morning and fight myself on whether or not it had happened. My tight grips on my pillow would always remind me that he wasn't beside me. So, I reasoned that it hadn't happened. _Still...all these dreams...I'm so lost and confused..._

"You gave me reason, you gave me control...I gave you my purity and my purity you stole. Did you think I wouldn't recognize this comprimise? Am I just too stupid to realize? Lies!" I yelled out. _Is this what I deserve! What have I done wrong! _I bent down and picked up a rock, then chucked it angrily up at the sky. _I can't tell him because I don't want to risk losing what we have...I don't want to lose my best friend! _I sighed and walked back to the edge of the cliff. _Everything I've ever worked for...keeping my innocence...training so hard to defend myself...trying to make everyone smile in bad times...ignoring my own emotions..._It was taking it toll. I couldn't sleep anymore. I couldn't eat anymore. I had given my life to so many. _Yet no return...no one..._He didn't know it, but for the past few weeks...no...months...I had been borrowing energy from him. _I've been depending on him to give me rest. He's been my comfort...my solice. _The bottom of the cliff felt so inviting...so reassuring.

(Earlier)

I walked to the kitchen, my hand pressing against the wall for strength. I had made it to the kitchen. Kenshin was standing there. _It felt so real..._I lifted my hand to my lips. _It wasn't. _Kenshin turned around and smiled at me.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru." He said, smiling. I looked up and smiled. _He can't see me as weak..._I straightened up and sat at the table.

"Would you mind making me some food Kenshin...I'm afraid I haven't been getting much sleep." I asked him. He nodded and gave me a plate.

"I already made some for you Miss Kaoru." He said and walked out, undoubtably to start laundry. _Thanks Kenshin. _Yahiko walked in.

"No sleep again? Come on ugly! What the hell is keeping you up?" He said, slightly getting on my nerves. I gritted my teeth at him.

"Yahiko...could you at least go one day without calling me that?" I hissed at him. His face had worry etched across it.

"Well...just answer the darn question!" He said.

"What question?' I asked, not out of stupidity, but the willingness to avoid the subject. Yahiko slammed his fist on the table and walked out of the room. I finished eating and stood up. I walked outside. Kenshin looked up at me and walked over to me. _No doubt Yahiko told him._

"Miss Kaoru, are you okay?" He asked, hints of amber aligning his voilet eyes.

"I'm fine. I just need a little fresh air. I'll be back." I said sweetly, covering up my intentions. Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, but didn't say anything, just closed his mouth and smiled.

(Present)

I had walked away from the dojo, from Kenshin, with no intention of turning back. Instead, I allowed my feet to carry me here. _I'm becoming empty shell now...because I couldn't tell him...I've said it so many times...but he never heard it. _I could no longer use him as a drug to keep existing. I had to end it. _I love him. _The words echoed in my mind for so long. The sun was just beginning to set. _I need a warm place. _I fell to my knees, just a centimeter from the edge. _He's my warm place. _I dropped my arms to my sides. _I need him. _All strength was leaving my body. _It's not even his fault._

"How does it feel to treat me like you do? How should I feel?" I whispered. I heard a voice echoing from beyond, beconing for me. _Is it real or not? _I had long since given up on the difference.

"Miss Kaoru!" The voice echoed. _He's here. _My eyelids drooped and darkness blanketed me. Warmth drifted from my body. I felt myself being lifted up by surprisingly strong arms. Arms I had been in so many times and had never been in.

"I'm finally free...Kenshin..." I muttered. The arms cluthed me tighter.

"Miss Kaoru...please..." He muttered.

"I'm fine Kenshin...I just needed to be here." I said, the words not even being forced.

"Here?" He asked.

"In your arms...I've been dying for this." I said, and opened my eyes, seeing him. His faced was etched with confusion and worry. _Everything is perfect._

"Oro?" He asked.

"I...nevermind. Just promise me you'll never leave." I asked. He nodded, tears brimmming his eyes. _I don't even have to say those words._

"I promise." He said.

"Kenshin...let me tell you a secret. I thought that if I couldn't share this with you, I'd share you with the world. Place your hand on your heart...you feel that? Cause it's real. If I had my chance with three little words...I'd say...are you okay." I said to him, expressing everything. I no longer cared about what was real or not. As long as I had him for the moment, no matter how short of a moment, I needed nothing else.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Wha-o...that was way out of my genre...but who cares? AS long as it was good, ne? Give me some reviews on this one. Can't decide whether this one will be a one-shot or not. Do look at my other creations too. After all, Genius does need its critics...ne? Until the next fanfic piece, Ja ne cause Sayonara is far too long.


	2. Present friends, future sellouts

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: I'm back. Uh...hm. Still have no idea what this fanfic is doing. So...uh...any ideas? Wait...I've got it...muwahahahaha!

Tracks listened to

Piggy by Nine inch Nails

Du Hast by Rammstein

Be quiet and Drive by Deftones

Knife Party by Deftones

Feuer Frei by Rammstein

Virus by MDFMK (or is it KMFDM?)

Stripped by Rammstein, Depeche Mode (KFMDM mix)

Metal Heart by Garage

Anarchy by KMFDM

Passenger by Deftones

(Present)

I shot straight up, after hearing the teacher call out my name. I looked up at her, quickly studies the board and took in a breath.

"The answer is 144 squared." I answered. Anger flushed across my teacher's middle aged face, then he walked away. I sighed. _That was close. I was almost caught sleeping in class again. Still...I was so close in that dream! I almost saw his face! _His face was the one thing out of the dream I couldn't see clearly. The dreams themselves were all a series, one flowing into another, like oil in water. They stood out against each other, but were so liquid in their togetherness, it was impossible to tell which was which.

"You piss me off when you do that." I heard a female voice whisper to me. I turned to her, smiling lightly. Misao never liked it when I answered a question without examining it fully, yet still got it right.

"Sorry...I didn't mean too." I said, half beggingly. She shook her head, smiling. I sighed again.

"That's bull Kaoru." She said, and punched my arm. I grabbed where she punched, and rubbed it, though it didn't hurt. I smiled at her.

"You were suppose to keep watch for me." I told her, and returned the punch, much lighter. She started laughing. The teacher glared back us.

"What is so funny about Math back there!" He yelled out. Misao quieted, but glared at him.

"Well, I was thinking...If 7 is lucky, 2 is company, 3 is crowd, 1 and 0 are computer data, 6 switched the E for an I, 5 is an Arby's deal, 4 6 and 8 are even...then what does that make 9?" Misao asked sarcastically. The teachers face glowed red, and he pointed at the door. Misao smiled at me, got up and left. _Not the first time that's happened...haha. _The teacher was still pointing to the door, but now he was looking at me.

"What did I do? I'm the innocent one this time." I said. His eye started twitching.

"You are never innocent. When it comes to one of you two getting in trouble, the other is never far behind!" He yelled and shook his finger at the door. I sighed and looked over at my other friend, Megumi, and waved goodbye, smiling. She kept a straight face, but I could tell she was laughing on the inside. I started walking to the door and left the class. Misao was standing at the door, waiting for me.

"So what excuse should we use on the office on why we got kicked out of class again?" She asked.

"How about we use the truth again, that always seems to work." I answered.

"What was the truth? That he was being an angry middle-aged moron who can't take a joke? Dammit he pisses me off." Misao said as she started to walk down the hall. I laughed as I started to follow her.

"No, we have to be tactful, remember? Let's see...we were being our usual self-" I began, but she punched my arm.

"Oh yeah, being smart asses is really being tactful." She said, and we both started to laugh.

"Hey, Misao, I want to ask you something." A kid's voice rang out from our side. Misao looked at me and pushed me towards the office. I looked to see the kid, and saw it was Aoshi. I smiled and turned back, to continue towards the office. _I hope it's about the dance. Man...if she get's a date though...I'm stuck being the third wheel...then again, maybe I just won't go again like I use to, before she dragged me with her. _I sighed again and began to count the blocks as I made my way towards the office. _Still, what is with those dreams..._I walked into the office and waved at the secretary, walking straight for the principal's office, but the secretary stopped me.

"He's in a meeting now Miss Kamiya. Let me guess, you got kicked out again?" She asked. I nodded.

"Oh yeah, Misao did too. She busy talking to Aoshi though." I said. The secretary nodded and flicked her hand back towards the office door. _She'll take care of it. _I walked back out into the hallway and started towards my locker, to get my things for the next class. _I hate being alone and given time to think. _I sighed again. _I also hate it when people misunderstand me. _I ran my hands through my bangs.

(Future)

That was the easiest day in my life. Nothing like now. I was tied to a chair. The man had a gun at my temple. My lip had been busted. _I've been seeking the answer about my dream. Now, I'm about to be killed. _

"You weren't suppose to be here you know. You should have just stayed hidden from the world as another insignificant moron." The womanly voice of death explained. I smiled at her. _Amazing what four years can do to a friendship._

"Come on...like I could do that?" I responded. She glared at me, her black bangs falling over her eyes.

"I thought it was all me when it came to sarcasm." She responded. She then took the .32 and hit me beside the head with it. The sting swelled. I blacked out for a moment, but reality came back to me. I looked at her, smiling again.

"That's bull shit. It was never all you. We were a team." I said, hatred glistening on every word.

"Keyword, were." She said and took a step back, a man encircling his arms around her and placing his lips on hers. I looked away. _Misao died at that dance, never to be the same again._ I heard them walk away, and three people took their place. I looked back to see the men with pipes and crow bars, ready to beat me.

"You've got the count of one to leave." I warned them. They laughed at each other. I closed my eyes, and grabbed the back of the chair. The first guy came running at me, swinging his pipe around to cleave my head off. I ducked and flipped the chair up, and he busted it with the bar. I stood up straight, with the pieces of chair tied to my hands. The other two came running at me. I ducked and hit the first in the head, grabbed his crow bar and swung it at the other one, hitting him right in the chest. The first came running at me again, swinging the pipe downward. I ducked down and busted his kneecap with the crowbar, then busted the remaining chair piece still tied to me on his head. I ducked again, swinging the crowbar upwards and caught the last guy in the jaw. Standing up, I sighed. _I forgot to count too..._Walking to the door, I tried turning the handle, but realized Misao had locked me in here with her thugs. I took the crowbar and hacked the handle off the door. _Four years. That's all it took for her to turn from being my best friend to my worst enemy. Four years and one guy. _I kicked the door in and walked out into the hallway of the abandoned crackhouse.

(Present)

I felt someone punch me, and smiled at her.

"So? What did he say?" I asked. I could see the excitement glow from her.

"He. Asked. Me. OUT!" She screamed and hugged me, crushing every bone in my body. I pushed away and laughed.

"So? How's it look for the dance?" I asked, curious. She smiled brightly, then frowned.

"Well, I've got a date. Megumi's going with that one guy. Even Rooster boy has a date. We just need to hook you up." She said, an evil glint gathering in her eye. I smiled meekly.

"Actually, I'm suppose to shoot video of the dance. So, I have no time for a date." I said. She stuck her tongue at me and walked away. _Man...not again...how is it that I can piss her off so easily?_

"You seriously should just think before you speak." I hear Sanosuke's voice echo above me.

"You being the prime example of that right?" I asked and laughed. He laughed too.

"So, still having those creepy dreams about that one guy?" He asked. _He's the only one I'vew told because he's the only one who wouldn't freak out at it._

"Had one in class. I swear, I was so close to seeing his face." I answered. Sanosuke shook his head.

"So, you're now getting those dreams in class too? You might want to get that checked out Missy. I've heard of repetative dreams before, in fact I keep having one about this one chick whose-" Sanosuke began to say but I slapped his chest.

"I don't wanna hear about those kind of dreams Sanosuke." I stopped him from continueing. He grinned and shrugged.

"I'm just a guy." He explained. I shook my head at him and walked to my next class.

(Future)

Stepping out of the crackhouse, I walked towards the garage. A man jumped down from the roof, landing before me. I looked at him.

"Where do you think you're going Missy?" He asked, cracking his knuckles. I flipped the crowbar in my hand, warning him not to try anything.

"I'm escaping this hellhole." I responded. He started laughing.

"You've really become a beautiful liar. Shame I have to bust you up and take you back to the house." He said, taunting me. _Sanosuke has even changed. Everyone has. It only took him two years. Two years and someone's help busting him out of prison. Still...it's hard to imagine how everything changed against me. _

"We should make this even." I said and nodded towards the pole sitting against the house. Sanosuke smiled.

"Missy, what in the hell are you thinking? Course, that's what started all of this. You and your riddiculus thinking." Sanosuke said. I shook my head. _No, it wasn't a riddiculus thought. It was the misunderstanding that got me here._

"I just want things back to the way they were." I reasoned. Sanosuke laughed again.

"It's not gonna happen Missy. You're too far gone for that." He said. I shook my head and charged at him, ducking and rolling past him. He turned around quickly. I jumped up and swung the crowbar at him. He grabbed it with his hand and yanked it out of mine. I jumped back and readied my fists. He threw the crowbar to the ground and charged at me with his fist. I ducked just as his fist smashed through the garage door. I ran out from under him and roundhouse back kicked him in the back of his head. He fell to his knees, knocked out, with his fist still stuck in the garage door. Before I could take another step, a gunshot rang out and I fell to the ground, clutching my side.

"You are not going to leave." I heard the sharp voice of Megumi ring out. I sat up and gritted my teeth.

"Whose going to stop me? You? All you have is that gun." I taunted, knowing she was the most friendly towards me out of the entire group. _Sad, seeing as she is the one who knew less about me._ She walked up and aimed the .45 at my head, cold metal grazing my temple.

"You know, that price on your head is very high. Even if I do kill you, we'd still get at least two billion each." She said, coldly.

"Of course. Still, Is our dear friendship worth only that much?" I asked. She kneeled down next to me.

"Kaoru, you are worth very much to the government. Although I miss those days back in highschool and would trade anything to get them back, I know there is no way to return back to those days, knowing what we know now. I'm dearly sorry." She said, hugging me. I sighed. Then, I felt a sharp pain as Megumi pistol whipped me in the head. Darkness over took me.

(Past)

I ran away from the guy, hopeing Kenshin would come soon. _He'll save me, he always does._ I jumped over the log, but the bottem hem of my Kimono caught a brached and tripped me. The man caught up to me.

"Now you'll die!" He yelled and started down with his katana. I closed my eyes and waited for the steel to slice through me but I heard the cling of two swords hitting each other. I opened my eyes and saw that Kenshin had come to save me after all.

"Kenshin!" I yelled out and freed myself from the branch. Standing up, I watched as the two men fought. Soon, it was over. Kenshin had succeeded in knocked the other man out. I let loose a breath I had been holding.

"Miss Kaoru, you get into much trouble easily, that you do." Kenshin said as he made his way towards me. I smiled at him.

(Future)

I awoke. _Time always flows together for me. None of it makes any sense. Course, nothing makes any sense. _I looked up, and became aware that blood was cake along the side of my head. _Thanks for the love Megumi..._

"Good. You're awake. Now I can bust your face again for what you did back at the other house." Sanosuke's voice rang out.

"Other house? Great...now I have to figure out how this one works too?" I said. Sanosuke's fist hit my mid-section and took the wind from me. I fought to regain my breath.

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad in here if you would just shut the hell up and die, but Misao wants you alive for the bigger reward." He said. I coughed and spat blood on the ground.

"Why do you have to continously beat me up?" I asked. He smiled.

"Everyone wants a piece of you. Plus, the more you're injured, the less you can hurt anyone when you escape." He explained.

"Why do you think I want to escape so much then?" I asked. His fist hit my shoulder, dislocateing it. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. _They said if I screamed they would slowly kill me. They don't want to hear my scream because they'll start to feel guilty about turning me in._

"You don't want anything to do with the government." He said.

"No...they want to destroy the information on their project. They don't want to have anyone know about the perfect and absolute killing machine." I explained. _I'm the only one with the information on it. The project is complete and hidden, but they had to hide the information in a safe place until it was needed to destroy the project. They put the information on a chip and put the chip in my head. Now, the project is missing and they want the information back to destroy it, then to destroy all evidence of it. The chip is the cause of all my dreams. I would let them have it back but they would have to kill me in the process of removing it. I'm not going to die because they messed up._

"Whatever you say Missy. As long as your brain is still intact, they don't give a damn what happens to you." He said and punched me in the stomach again. I spit blood into his face.

"What's that nickname that Saitoh gave to me? Raccoon? You know about them right?" I asked as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Yeah, those giant rodents with the masks." He said.

"Well, although they are generally mild mannered and easily tamed, when you put them in a corner, they fight back against all odds." I said. He laughed at me.

"Missy, You can't beat me because you care about me still and you won't kill anything." He laughed out. I glared at him.

"It's all about timing." I said. I was handcuffed to a steel chair now. No chance in breaking the chair to get free. The door opened, and in walked Misao and Megumi, both with their signature guns trained to my head. _Perfect timing._

"Kaoru, you know, it's your caring that always gets you." Misao said, smirking. Megumi kept a straight face. _Megumi knows about the chip located in my head, and as a doctor, she knows I'll die when they remove it._

"So, you really are selling me out for money. At least it isn't just a quarter now." I retorted.

(Present)

As I entered the classroom, Misao was sitting there, glaring at me. I walked over and tried to apologize.

"I'm really sorry...just don't kill me." I said. She smiled and shook her head.

"You know, if someone gave me a quarter, I'd kill you." She said.

"Is that all I'm worth?" I asked, smiling. She nodded, laughing.

"Better hope Megumi doesn't hear about it, she'd pay after you'd lost your temper on her again." Misao said. I laughed.

(Future)

Misao also remembered. Her eyes closed, and she smiled. _She also wishes things had never changed._

"You know, that was another lifetime ago." She said finally. Sanosuke punched me in the stomach again. I bit my lip and fought the tears that threatened to spill. _My body can't take much more of this. _I looked back up and finally stopped living in the past. I finally saw the future for what it was now. _These people aren't my friends. They are my captors. They are the ones hurting me. They are the ones selling me out. _I took a deep breath and stood up, the chair chained to me.

"Nothing can stop me now. I don't care anymore." I muttered and looked at them with my new eyes, filled with nothing.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Okay! Now hold on there before you go killing me and protesting the additudes and confusion. First, the story is set in three times. The past, present and future. The past is obviously Kaoru's dream. The present is what her life was like before the whole project thing (if you are reading this, guess what, a reward for you. Battousai is the project.) The future is what is going on in after the project thing. On to the new additudes. Let me ask this, (In Misao, Sanosuke, and Megumi's eyes) what would you do if your friend turned out to be (figuratively speaking) the key to the end of the world? Also, they have their own personal reasons for hurting her. Now, on to Kaoru's additude. What if you were a key to the end of the world, but didn't want to be one, only wanting to live normally? That and your friends are now trying to kill you. See, it makes some to no sense at all. I told you I had no idea on what I'm doing with this fanfic. I blame it on the music. It's good music but damn those subliminal words! lol...


	3. Headshot

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Let go for another chapter shall we? Uh...I think a fare warning would be good though, this is quite a fanfic as in it's not very uh...positive...or something like that?

(Present)

I stretched, and kept the camera trained in on the dance. It was a boring job, but someone had to do it. Sanosuke had his date off with him in the farthest corner, away from all the teachers. Megumi was in the middle of the dance floor, with all of the popular girls, dancing away. Misao was near me, but a floor down. There was two floors to the gym. I was on the second, a balcony like protrusion above the gym. The theme to the dance was Malibu, but no one really paid attention to the decorations the student council had worked so hard on. Instead, everyone was enjoying the night away. I glanced down at Misao and saw that she was whispering something to Aoshi. _Go for it Aoshi, you know she likes you. Give her what she wants. _I didn't realize the camera had slipped from the railing. I jumped quickly to grab it and retrain it on the dance floor, but it was heavy and was trained on Misao and Aoshi. _SHIT! She'll have my head! She hates being on camera! _I gritted my teeth and lifted it away from her, and back to the dance floor. _I can always edit that out. _I looked back down, and saw Misao and Aoshi, kissing. I smiled and looked back out to the dance. _I doubt if anything could ever go wrong again. _

(Future)

As I ran into Misao, her gun was thrown up into the air. I hit it away with the chair, jumped back and slammed into Megumi backwards, knocking her out. Sanosuke ran up but I headbutted him in the stomach. Then I heard the click of the gun. I looked over and saw that Aoshi was pointing his .357 at my head. I looked at him and sat back down on the chair.

"That will be enough out of you Kamiya." He said coldly and shot my leg. I lurched forward and bit my lip, to keep myself from crying out from the pain. Aoshi walked up and pointed the gun right at my chest, where my heart was. _He knows shooting me in my head will damage the chip._

"When are you going to finish this torture?" I managed to ask, biting back my pain even more. Misao starting laughing, joined in by Sanosuke.

"As soon as all of us are satified with our revenge." Aoshi answered, more coldly than the last. I looked into his icy blue eyes. I saw hatred that would last millions of years. _Satifaction is impossible at this point._

"Revenge for what? A couple of mistakes?" I spat out.

"Revenge for making Misao and I wait! Revenge for putting Sanosuke behind bars! Revenge for Megumi losing her family!" Aoshi yelled out, which was highly unusaul for him to do. I gritted my teeth at him.

(Present)

It had been weeks since Misao spent the night. Most of her time, she spent beside Aoshi. I couldn't blame her, but it was beginning to seem as if he only mattered to her. Now though, we had both managed to go to Megumi's house and spend the night. We took up Megumi's floor in her room while Megumi was sitting on her bed. Misao was painting her toe nails pink.

"So...how far have you two gone?" Megumi asked.

"Megumi!" Misao and I both shouted, then giggled about it.

"Um...hee...well...there's been a couple of dates here and there...and we've made out but that's all." Misao confessed, then blushed deeply. Megumi and I laughed. When we calmed down, Megumi turned to me.

"What were you laughing at, little miss innocent? I bet you've done something!" Megumi accused me. I froze, doing the whole deer-caught-in-headlights look. I then smirked and allowed my smart aleck side take over.

"Not with those two!" I said, a bit nervous. Megumi and Misao busted out laughing.

"Seriously, Kaoru, how far have you gone?" Misao asked, her finger pointing at me, daring me to lie.

"Well, I did kiss this one boy, back in middle school. He moved away the next week, so we never had a chance really. Other than that, I really don't want be in a relationship." I explained.

"You don't have to be in a relationship to do anything you know." Megumi explained to me.

"I know...but that's your job Megumi, to go to parties and make out with guys you'll never see again." I said, a hint of humor in my voice. Megumi glared at me and grabbed her pillow and flung it at me. It hit me full in the face, and I fell over. Misao and Megumi started laughing until I grabbed the pillow and flung it back. Within minutes, Pillows were flying everywhere, then one busted and feathers flew all over. I dropped the pillow I had in my hand and started laughing as Misao stood there and spit out the feathers she had in her mouth. Megumi fell back on her bed and laughed as hard as she could. I bit my hand to calm myself down from the laughter. Misao started laughing, then tackled me to the floor. She started giving me a nugie, Megumi laughing even hard as I tried to free myself from her grasp but couldn't because I was laughing to hard. Suddenly, an urge came up and I shot up, running towards the door.

"Kaoru?" Misao asked, confused and Megumi stopped laughing.

"I...kinda...have...to go to the bathroom!" I cried out and I flung open the door and ran downstairs, straight into the bathrrom, fighting my jeans, then finally relieved myself. After I washed my hands, I heard shouting. Curious, I walked to the bathroom door. I saw Megumi's parents yelling at each other. _This isn't the first time it's happened. Megumi hates it, but they fight all the time. Which is why Misao and I stay over as much as we can or let her stay over._ I sighed. There was no way I could go back up stairs. Not with them fighting in the next room. Megumi didn't like us to see her parents like this. Misao had been caught in one once and it was a very awkward situation for her. Finally, after ten minutes, it quieted down and I looked out. Her parents were gone. I sighed and walked out of the bedroom. I heard a scream from down the hall, so I ran down. I stopped right in front of Megumi's parents room. It was then Mr. Takani shot Mrs. Takani in the head.

(Future)

Things didn't turn out well after that. I had to testify against Mr. Takani, being the only witness. Megumi had blamed me for it, although even she knew it would have happened even if I didn't see it. I looked into Megumi's eyes, and saw a tear welling up. _If things were still like they were in high school, I would run over to her and hug her, telling her to not cry, because I wouldn't be able to stand it. _I gritted my teeth at her. _I can't let her see any pity from me. She is the one who chose to stab me in the back._

"Sagara, take care of Kamiya. Misao, come with me." Aoshi said firmly. Misao followed him, and Sanosuke smiled, cracking his knuckles. Megumi shook her head, took another look at me, then left the room. Sanosuke walked towards me.

"Damn you Missy. How could you put Mr. Takani in prison and force Megumi to move in with her horrible aunt?" He mocked and punched me in the stomach. I lurched forward again and puked. Sanosuke stepped back and looked at me in disgust.

"I'm sorry..." I managed to say, the bile stinging my mouth and throat.

"You disgust me." Sanosuke said, then left the room. _I'm alone...good for my health I guess. _I spit out the bad taste in my mouth and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. _They know I really have no where else to go. The governent won't let me even think of having a normal life. Still, I shouldn't die because of something that has almost nothing to do with me. _I sighed and closed my eyes.

(Past)

Sitting on the ground, he was busy washing the laundry again. I shook my head at him. _He's always doing some menial chore..._I stood up and started to walk towards him, but stopped. _When will I get the chance to have him to myself? Damn chores...it's not like I tell him to do them, he just promptly gets up and does them. _I shook my head and walked towards him. Kneeling down beside him, I pushed him over onto the ground and pinned him beneath me, smiling into his face.

"You know, if you keep doing house work, people are going to think that you aren't very masculine." I teased at him. He smiled at me.

"Sessha likes to think of it as payment for Miss Kaoru allowing sessha to live here." He reasoned. I rolled my eyes.

"Kenshin! Rent? I think you've saved me enough times to live here freely!" I said to him, my temper starting up.

"Sessha has been the reason for Miss Kaoru being put into danger..."

(Present)

Months had past since Megumi had moved away. No one would speak to me. Finally, I had gotten fed up with it and Stood up in the middle of class. Everyone had their eyes on me. The teacher stopped in the middle of his lecture, probably because everyone had stopped talking. The teacher turned back and looked at me.

"Miss Kamiya, why are you out of your seat?" He asked. I looked straight at him and walked towards the door.

"What is she doing?" I heard someone whisper.

"Miss Kamiya! Where are you going!" The teacher yelled out. I opened the door and looked back at him.

"To the depths of hell. Where do you think I'm going? You make it up and I'll go there. Anywhere but here." I said. The teachers face shot red and his eye began twitching. He pointed to the door.

"OFFICE NOW!" He yelled out.

"Thanks." I said and walked out and down the hall. I heard the door fling open behind me.

"What's wrong?" I heard Misao ask. I turned around and glared at her.

"Do we not talk to our friends anymore because they did what was right?" I said, trying to control my anger.

"Okay, well that answers some things...Kaoru...we just didn't know what to say to you. I mean, when your best friend witnesses a murder, what can you say to them?" Misao reasoned. I sighed.

"At least we're talking now..." I said.

"Yeah...we've got a lot to catch up on too don't we? How about you and Rooster meet me and Aoshi at the club?" She asked. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Are you trying to set me up with him again?" I asked.

"No...yes...maybe...ah! No one likes being a third wheel!" Misao said and clapped her hands with a mischeivious glint in her eyes. _Oh no..._

"The club tonight? Fine..." I said, knowing full well I would regret it later.

(Future)

Misao walked back into the room, and I sat up straight. She was glaring at me. _Time for punishment again..._

"I'm surprised you haven't bled to death with that wound..." She said, concern in her voice. _What the!_ She walked over and pulled a knife from her pocket. She kneeled down and cut my pant leg off above the knee where I had been shot at. She then dug the knife into my leg and removed the bullet. I winced but gritted my teeth to get through it. She then pulled a needle out from her pocket and ripped some string from my discarded pant leg and started to stitch my wound. When she was finished, she wrapped my leg with the discarded pant leg and stood up.

"What for?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Kaoru, I've been thinking. All that you did to me was to be in the right place at the wrong time. That and new information on the whole project has come in. Remember those people we stole you from? The ones that had you captive before we took you from them? They're dead now. All of them sliced into little bits. The government has raised the bounty up more." She explained. I looked at her.

"So you're scared." I reasoned.

"The project is a man Kaoru. He's coming for you, killing anyone in his path. Kaoru, He's going to kill you and destroy the chip so that he cannot be stopped!" She reasoned.

"That's any different from what was going to happen to me before?" I asked. She slapped me.

"Don't you understand! The project is a non-stop killing machine! If the chip is destroyed, then the entire world is doomed!" She cried out.

"What should I care about a world that only wants me dead? I say let the poor basturds suffer, let the project kill them. It's their fault. They created him." I said. Misao put the knife to my throat.

"Kaoru, don't make me slit your throat and retrieve the chip myself." She said. I smiled and nuzzled closer to the knife.

"Do it then." I dared her.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Alright then, uh...personally, I like this fanfic and how it's turning out. Uh...yeah.


	4. The project

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Here I goes at it again!

(Present)

After getting back from the club, we stopped at Aoshi's house. Sanosuke and I went straight for the xbox, Misao and Aoshi walked back to her bedroom. After about a half an hour, I walked to the kitchen to grab a pop. I heard moans, so I made sure I steered clear of her room. As I walked back, Misao's father bursted in through the door. _Shit! He cannot know what they are doing! Gotta stop him! _ I ran up and tried to stall him.

"Hello there Sir! Did you have a great day or did it totally suck?" I yelled out and stepped in his way. He looked at me puzzled.

"Kaoru, move." He said. I shook my head. He tried stepping past me, only to have me step in his way again.

"Uh...I can't let you through because you haven't answered my question!" I yelled out, hoping Misao would pick up my cue and get dressed and sneak Aoshi out of her room.

"Kaoru, what are you hiding?" He asked, and pushed me out of his way.

"I'm hiding nothing! Hey! Don't go yet! I still didn't get my answer!" I yelled out as loud as I could as a final warning to Misao. Her father swung open her door. It was too late. Within moments, Misao's father grabbed Aoshi, who had just gotten his pants on, and dragged him out and started beating him. Misao ran out, her blanket covering her body, and tried pulling her father away from Aoshi. Sanosuke ran in moments laters, and yanked Misao's father away from Aoshi, who ran out of the door.

(Future)

Misao glared at me intensely, as if to see if I was was trying to pull a bluff or not. Cetain I was, she dragged the knife across my throat, then pulled it away and gasped and she realized I wasn't kidding. I felt warm blood trickling down my neck, but she had barely cut me. I smiled at her, content.

"You're out of your mind!" She gasped out, her hand shaking, and she dropped the knife on the floor.

"Misao, there's a point in time and torture where your existance is worth less than your suffering." I said. She shook her head, then stood up straight as a loud clang was heard outside. The door swung open, and Sanosuke ran inside. He proceeded to slam the door shut, fear alight in his eyes.

"Misao! We have a problem! The project! It's here! He's here!" Sanosuke yelled out. I glanced over at Sanosuke when he looked at me and I smiled brightly. He saw the wound on my neck and all color vanished from his face.

"Looks like it's time for all to pay for killing an angel." I said.

(Present)

It had been two years. Within that time, we had graduated. Misao had long since stopped talking to me. Aoshi was transferred to another school, and Misao's father had prohibited her from seeing Aoshi again. Sanosuke was the only one I had spoken to for the remainder of our time. Since then, I had gotten a job as a police officer for the city. It had been a hard day of work, but I decided to go to a bar, to see if anyone would try to drive under the influence. I was only one under my quota for the month. I pulled in, and immediatly regretted doing it. I ducked as a bullet shot through my windshield. I opened my door, loosened my colt .45 from it's holster and rolled across the concrete parking lot to the other side. I looked up from behind another car and saw someone familiar bashing in the head of soneone into the concrete until it busted, cause blood and brains to splatter all over. I gasped and stood up, walking cautiously overto the killer. He turned around and fear struck his eyes.

"Sano! Please tell me that you just didn't..." I managed to gasp out. He closed his eyes.

"Dammit Missy, please tell me that you are not a cop, that you didn't see that." Sanosuke asked, slightly annoyed. I gritted my teeth, and felt the tears well up in my eyes. _I did. I saw it with my own eyes. I don't want to believe it...but I did._

"Sanosuke...I'm sorry, but I have to put you under arrest for murder." I choked out and pointed the gun right at him. He looked at me and sighed.

"I can never forgive you of this Missy, even if it is your job." He said as I cuffed him.

(Past)

It was raining hard outside. I sighed. _Another dreary day without my students..._I heard footsteps walking down the hall, and knew it was Kenshin. I looked back and saw him looking out into the dojo's grounds. He then glanced at me.

"Miss Kaoru, perhaps you should train inside. You'll be able to practice those katas you've been wanting to practice." He said. I looked back out into the dojo grounds.

"No thanks Kenshin...I'm not in the mood." I said to him. He sighed and sat down beside me.

"Sessha thinks that maybe you should just try it. You might cheer up while doing your practices." He reasoned. I shook my head.

"Kenshin, why do you always put yourself below me?" I asked.

"Sessha has..." He started to explain.

"You'll never let your past go will you?" I asked.

(Future)

Misao and Sanosuke both glanced back at me, in shock and fear. screeching was heard and then it stopped. Misao, Sanosuke and I looked at the door. Then, the door fell forward, having been cut from the hinges. In stepped a man with wild fire red hair, amber eyes, and a blood rusted katana. Misao stubbled back and fell to the ground. Sanosuke just stood there, frozen with fear. The man walked towards me.

"There you are." He said in a cold voice. I smiled again, pleased that fate was going to take care of the rest. A flash swung by and metal grinded and sliced through metal. Before I could realize what happened, the steel chair I was sitting on collapsed and I fell to the floor, my handcuffs cut off of my hands.

"Where do you think you're going with her?" I heard Aoshi ask. I saw him, limping and holding onto his arm as blood seeped through his fingers, enter the room. The project didn't move his gaze from me, but instead held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. He looked deep into my eyes, freezing time and everything around us. His eyes changed from amber to violet, and concern filled them. I was deeply confused and enthralled by it. Then, time came back and his eyes turned back to amber. He turned to Aoshi.

"I'm taking her with me. I have my key and nothing more matters." The project said so coldly, a shiver went through my entire body. _So what happens after he has his key? _Without warning, the project grabbed me up and walked to the door. Aoshi stood up straight, daring the project to go through.

"Aoshi...just let her go...there's nothing we can do to stop him." Misao begged. Aoshi looked at me, glaring and comptenplating whether to listen or not. He then dropped his gaze and stood aside. The project walked past him, without a second look. I kept my gaze on them though, curious as to when my death would occur and when theirs would happen.

(Present)

I had left my job as a police officer. The pain of putting my last friend into prison was too much to bear. Instead, I was working as a computer programmer, where no one could get hurt. I was working late tonight again. There was a loud clash. I turned around and saw a gun pointed at my head. I looked into the barrel and gasped. I then looked up at the person holding the gun. It was one of my co-workers. His name was Barry.

"You know what's funny Kaoru, we've been co-workers for about two years now and during that whole time, you never told me that the government wanted you for something." He began. I looked at him confused. _Uh...the government wants me?_

"I'm sure I would have told you if I had known myself." I said, trying to calm the situation down.

"So even you don't know...haahaa...the government's funny that way I guess. Still, that price on your head is far too much for me to just let you go." He said. _Price...? What price? Why me? What is going on?_ I stood up and put my hands into the air, trying to keep myself alive. _I guess even changing careers and my life cannot stop the violence..._He took some rope and tied my hands behind my back. _Things are going to change some day...they have to._

(Future)

The project had taken me outside. There was a car there, at the curb, that was running still. The project set me back down and looked at me. I looked back, uncertain of what to do next.

"I'm relieved you're still alive, but this is not the place to discuss this. Please, come with me. The government will be here soon." The project told me. I glared at him in confusion. _I'd better go. I have no idea what's going on with the project, but my fate with him couldn't be any worse than this place. _I nodded and followed him to the car. Getting into the passenger side, I glanced over at him as he got into the drivers side and started up the car. He was wearing a button up white shirt, which had blood splattered here and there on it, and tight black pants that had red wraps around the thighs of the pants. Blood was also all over his pants. His katana, as he laid it upon my lap, was coated in many layers of blood, the freshest being Aoshi's. We left the house, never to see it again.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Well, if you cannot guess who the project is, then there is just no sense in me telling you. Uh...review if you can. Oh yeah, and to those who are fans of Resident Kenshin and Rurouni Evil, I will update soon on this. I just have to wait until I can get some time to get a working computer A drive for my files.


	5. Dead or Alive

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: puts on shades Let's do this.

(Present)

I was locked in a room, furnished with a bed, a dresser with clothes and a tray of food brought in every eight hours. It wasn't a bad treatment I was given, but my freedom didn't exist. There was always a guard at the door, always a guard escorting me into the bathroom, always. I didn't know why they were waiting, or why my co-worker didn't just tun me in. I decided that I wasn't going to complain about it, as long as I was alive. During all this time, I mostly slept. Othertimes, I thought about my life before all the confusion, before I lost my friends. It was hard to remember a day that my friends and I weren't together, laughing and goofing off. _We were always so close. Why did they leave me so quickly? Why did the group fall apart so quickly? Why was I blamed for everything? _Tears were regular, but I could never find an answer. One night, my co-worker came in with my tray of food.

"You know, you've never talked about your past. Not once have I heard a word about the friends you have." He stated. I glanced up at him.

"It's a long story. Let's just say my friends are no longer with me." I said, not wanting to discuss them.

"Oh...they died didn't they?" He said in a remorseful voice. I nodded, just to stop they conversation before he decided to continue it. He shook his head and left.

(Future)

Back then, I thought it was a lie. Now, it seems closer to the truth than anything else. I sighed. The project had taken me to a hotel. I was now taking a shower, trying to get the blood that had been caked upon my skin off. When I had finished, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. The project opened the bathroom door and sighed.

"How much damage did they do to you?" He asked. _Damage? Wait...this is confusing me..._He took a step towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Here, some underwear I found at your apartment for you. Put this on." He said, handing me a bra and my boxer briefs, then he left the bathroom. _None of this is making any sense. _I sighed and put them on.

"Are you finished?" The project asked.

"Yeah..." I answered. He stepped inside the bathroom again and took a look at me. He then kneeled down and looked at my leg, where I had been shot and stitched at.

"They did this?" He asked.

"Yeah...look, Mr. Project, I re-" I started but he stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"It's Shinta. Call me Shinta." He said. I nodded.

"Shinta, what are you doing? I mean, are you going to kill me or what?" I asked. He sighed and then looked back into my eyes.

"Miss Kaoru, I would never harm you, much less kill you. You may be the one to destroy me, but I refuse to add anymore suffering to what you've gone through. It's my fault they are after you, my fault they've hurt you, and if they kill you, that will be my fault too." He said. My mouth flew open in shock, and I just stood there, connecting the pieces of what he just said and registering them in my mind. Finally, I shook my head and looked down at the bathroom floor.

"Why? Why take the blame? I mean, don't you know that I have the chip containing information as to how to destroy you in my head?" I asked him, raising my gaze back to his.

"That's why I take the blame. That's the only reason you are involved in this." He answered. I shook my head at him and sighed. _If he wants to play mind games with me, thats fine. At this point I could care less._

"So, what is the plan then?" I asked. He looked at me as if I told him I had the button to blow up the government.

"Um...actually, I hadn't thought about that. I only had planned to resque you, and figured that I would come up with something." He responded. I shook my head and sighed.

(Past)

The dojo was empty except for me. _Just like before right? Nothing you cannot handle until Kenshin gets back. _I sighed out and brought up my bokken. _Besides, ever since he's been here, you've had less time for training. Think about it Kaoru, your arm muscles are disappearing! You're starting to look more like a woman. That's not all that bad, seeing as you are one, but still...who is going to take a geisha looking girl seriously when it comes to swordsmanship. Right. Now get on it._ I lifted up the bokken and stepped forward slashing downwards. the air that was moved by my swing kicked the dust up from the floor of the dojo. _Looks like someone hasn't been cleaning the dojo like he's suppose to...that Yahiko brat. _Shaking my head side to side, I took a step back to swing again. _How about some imagination? Let's see...Jineh? No...too many painful memories on him...hm...how about Saitoh? That Jerk is always coming around here and snatching Kenshin to do his dirty work. _I nodded my head in agreement and closed my eyes, invisioning Saitoh standing before me, smoking his cigarette and smirking. Step forward, downward slash to the right and swing around inclining bokken to top right. Jump back, dash forward pierce. Arms grabbed me up from behind. _Whoa! That's not what I'm thinking up! Someone's really got me! _I opened my eyes up and saw two arms, clothed in dark blue haori, holding my arms against my chest. Warm air sent shivers through my body. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on my next move. I sucked in air, and dropped down, sticking out my right leg as I spun to the right and finally brought my leg up higher and spun back, connecting with the person's face as my first spin had brought them to their knees. I rolled back, grabbed my bokken that I had dropped and and stood back up.

"Oo...Miss Kaoru...you have a strong foot to the head, that you do..." Kenshin muttered out. I dropped my bokken and immediatly ran over and kneeled bside him, trying to see if he was okay.

"I'm sorry Kenshin but you should know better than sneak up on me like that!" I apologized. He started laughing as he sat up.

"Well, at least now I know you can get yourself out of a tricky situation." He chuckled out.

(Present)

Gunshots rang out from down the hall. I sat straight up from the bed and stepped towards the door, pressing my ear against the door. Someone was running down the hall towards me. I stepped to the side, and pressed myself against the wall. The door crashed in then and there was a man he walked inside the room. He was really tall, had shaggy blonde hair, and a scar rideing the bone of his forearm. He had a .45 in his hand. He took another step into the room, and I stepped behind him, hit the back of his neck. I caught him as he fell, and laid him gently on the ground. Picking up his .45 I took a step towards the door.

"Don't worry, you'll wake up, just in a lot of pain." I assured the unconscience body and walked out of the room. Gunshots rang out again, so I pressed myself up against the wall. Two men came running towards the hall and spotted me, aiming guns to me. I dropped down, rolled forward and quickly shot them both in their legs. Standing back up, I kept running, not giving them another chance to aim at me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the body of my coworker slumped against the corner, blood splattered on the wall. _He may have been greedy for the bounty, bbut he at least treated me like a human. _

"Get her! Dead or alive the bounty says!" I heard someone shout. I ran towards the door, towards the outside, where my freedom was but stopped. About thirty police cars surrounded the place. In front of them, was five motorcycles and four cars. Different people, police and the others, were guarding the door. They were all in it together. _Just how big is this bounty and why do they want me so bad! _I sighed and dropped the .45 put my hands up and walked outside. _I'm going to get answers._ Three people ran up to me, a punch to the stomach and a quick slap of handcuffs, and I was captured again, thrown into the back of a police car and transfered to the nearest station.

(Future)

I had started telling Shinta about what I had been through. He was sitting across from me on his couch, sipping on his tea. I was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm just tired. It's been awhile since I've actually had time to breathe and rest." I answered. He smiled at me and stood up.

"Take as much time as you wish Ms. Kaoru. If you need me, I'll be in the living room." He said, and left. I fell back on the bed. _Is this guy real? Did I die and this is heaven, or hell? _I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(Present)

Sitting in a jail cell, I tapped my foot on the ground, trying to get the rhythm of my favorite song to echo through the cell.

"Keep it quiet in there you!" A hillbilly accent rang out. I spat upon the floor.

"I know my rights! What the hell am I in here for!" I shouted out. The officer stood up and walked towards the cell, his hand on his .45 in his holster. I glared at him.

"Well missy, ya shoulda thought of that when we got'cha!" He yelled out and spit his tobacco spit on the floor. I grittied my teeth. _I've been in this fucking cell for two months, for some bogus charge and bounty and not a damn answer from this stupid hic! _Finally, all my frustration took hold of me and I walke dover to him, grabbed his uniform from through the bars and pulled him up to me, as I was taller than him.

"Listen here asshole...I fucking demand to know what the hell is my charge! I swear, if you do not tell me right now, I'm going to pull your body through these bars and tear you in to pieces. Got that!" I yelled out into his face. Fear shimmered across his face.

"Calm down there lil' missy, or the other inmates'll hear ya." He tried to reason. I slammed him against the bars once, and held him out.

"What's the problem? Don't want them to know that you're holding me against the law and my rights?" I said, hatred glistening on every word.

"Lil' missy, please undastand...we are only doin' our jobs." He said, his hands shaking over his gun. I smirked and took one hand off his clothes, still ablwe to hold him up, and snatched his gun quickly. I held it in his face.

"Please understand the situation I'm in for a moment, if you please. I am locked in a cell. I have been for two months. This was before I was held up in a bedroom for weeks. Before that, I was happily working on computer programming. Before that, I was working as a policewoman. Before that, I was attending highschool and had a wonderful group of friends. Now you tell me where was it that I fucked up and now have a bounty in my head or I'll blow your's off your shoulders." I demanded cheerfully. He gulped and tears started down his cheeks.

"I...I only know that ya wanted because another man. The govament wants you so they can destroy the man. That's all I know...please don't kill me! I have a wife an' kids!" The police officer begged. I smirked.

"How about this. I keep the gun, you don't tell anyone, and you keep your life. Fair and simple as that. We both forget this whole incident happened, and you bring me your supervisor. If everything works out, you and your family will be safe." I smiled. He nodded quickly. I dropped him on the ground and walked over to my cot, hiding the gun under the pillow. _I'll get my answers now._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated...it's been crazy around here though, and I almost got kicked out of my house. I am working on it though, and as soon as I find a working monitor, I'll have Celldweller and Rurouni Evil up and updated. Hope this is turning out well, I kinda forgot what I was meaning to do with this. Oh well, I'm sure I'll come up with something, afterall, I always wing everything.


	6. Good Times

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Ready for round six? Of Course you are! If you weren't, you'd be somewhere else. After this, I'm going to Livejournal for a bit. Anyone care to join? It's samuraijeimi if you want to get ahold of me.

(Future)

I awoke to Shinta pacing the floor. I sat up and immediatly prepared for an attack. He glanced over and sighed.

"I told you, I'm not going to cause you harm. We do have a problem." He said, and I relaxed my guard a bit.

"A problem? I don't like the sound of that." I said. He walked over and sat down beside me.

"You know that chip inside your head? Apperantly, the government had a plan just in case you and I ever got together. Something to do with the past or something, the file I hacked into wasn't very clear. Anyways, they had this plan that that little chip inside your head could also double as a bomb. We need to get rid of that chip, or seperate." He explained.

"I thought if I got rid of the chip, it would kill me because it's connected to my cerebrum?" I asked.

"Not unless we can find someone willing to remove it with precise skill." He answered. He stood up and paced back and forth a bit.

"There's always seperation..but that would probably put me back into some horrible tyrant's control right?" I said and fell back down on a pillow. _Who would be willing to assist me that knows a bit about brain surgery?_

"That one woman...the one who is a doctor...would she be willingly to help?" Shinta asked. _Megumi? I'm not sure...she really isn't out to kill me, just to collect the bounty. Besides, even she realizes it wasn't my fault what happened...right? Besides, all the government wants is the chip and that's all the bounty is-_

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S BRILLIANT!" I shouted and grabbed Shinta around his torso, giving him a huge hug.

"Um?" He started confused.

"Shinta! All the government wants is the chip right? Dead or alive on me, so they could care less what happens to me right, so long as they get the chip intact! That's all the bounty is for! We can get Megumi to remove the chip carfully because she doesn't want to kill me, she just wants the bounty! Once she has the chip, she turns it in! I'm alive, The government has the chip and she has the bounty! Everybody wins!" I shouted out.

"Uh...well, what about me and the government feud thing?" Shinta asked. _Oh..._I dropped my arms from him. _Well, I know a bit about chips, I could just..._

"I'll steal a file from it. I'll threaten to sue the government for the damage they have done, and then I'll use the chip's stolen data for your freedom." I said. Shinta looked over at me and smiled.

"That's a nice head you have on your shoulders there." He said and stood up. I nodded and got up from the bed.

"So...we're off then right?" I asked.

"Yeah. We are off then." He said and walked towards the door, with me following close behind.

(Present)

I awoke to the cell door opening. I glanced over and saw the short hic cop and his supervisor walking over to me cautiously.

"She has it sir. She took my gun and threatind to use it." The hic whispered. I smirked. The supervisior had his gun aimed in at me. My hand was already resting on the .45 under my pillow, where I had trained myself to sleep.

"Not so easy boys." I said and sat up, the gun aimed in at the hic. _The hic is defenseless and the supervisior wouldn't dare shoot at me if a life is at stake other than his. I know the proceedure._

"Listen, put down th-" The supervisor began but I interupted him.

"The weapon and no one gets hurt? Don't forget I know the proceedure Saitoh. Or have your forgotten that I used to be number one police officer around here while you were a rookie?" I said. Saitoh smiled and stood up coolly, put his gun back into his holster and lit up a cigarette. The hic glanced over shakily at Saitoh and then back at me. I rested the gun down on the bed, my hand still on it, but it was pointed away from them both.

"I was wondering when you'd show up in here. Your record with other people's problems isn't all that clean, witness to a friend's mother's murder, witness and arresting officer to another friend's homicide, oh and the restraining order filed against the boyfriend of another friend by her father. Not quite the loyal person are we now?" Saitoh mocked. I shook my head.

"Loyal only to the law, and look at where it has me. Peotic Justice or Irony? So what is this bounty all about?" I asked. Saitoh took a drag on his cigarette and looked at me for a while, then sighed.

"How many times did you save my ass from the cheif when I went out of proceedure? You always covered for me, and corrected my mistakes when we were partnered up. Good times." Saitoh said. The hic glanced up at Saitoh, confused.

"Good times." I repeated.

"Apperantly, there's a chip inside your head. This chip is encoded with data on how to kill this guy the government created and the only way to get it is to kill you. So the whole Dead or alive is based on the premise that your head doesn't get blown up, by which would damage the chip. Anyways, you've had this chip since you were born and the project guy the government was fucking with got loose and is now on a rampage. They want the chip to kill him." Saitoh explained.

"Okay...this is some crazy shit." I laughed nervously. _Dead or alive, there's no happy ending for me._ I stood up.

"I'm sorry about the mess. Thanks for the infomation Saitoh. I'd hate to fill out the paperwork on this." I said and shot Saitoh in his hand, then shot the hic in the stomach. I then turn and grabbed Saitoh's .357 and ran out of the cell, dashing to escape the jail.

"What's going on here!" Someone called out.

"There's two officers down! A cell mate just escaped!" I yelled out and every cop ran towards the cells, away from me, giving me ample time and space to escape.

(Future)

We stepped out of the car, and walked slowly towards the house I had once been held captive in. We walked up to the door, and found it unlocked and left open a bit. I lifted up the .32 Shinta had given to me, and we walked inside. Walking down the hall, to the room I had spent my time in, we walked inside and saw Sano sitting on the ground.

"Was wondering when you two would come back to kill us all." He said and looked down. I stepped up towards him and kneeled beside him.

"Actually, there's another plan, and if you get us Megumi, no one will have to die." I said. Sano looked up confused.

"Megumi? What do you want with her?" He asked suspicious.

"This little chip in my head needs to come out and she's the only one I trust to do it. Once she get's the chip out, you guys can have it and the bounty. No one gets hurt just so long as I can get some information from the chip." I said and smiled at Sano. He looked into my eyes and smiled a bit.

"You're serious? After all we did to you, you're still willing to let us get the bounty?" He asked.

"Anything for my friends. After all, I do owe you guys." I said and Sano smiled, for the first time in years, at me and with me.

"Let's go get Megumi then. She's at her office, hiding from you. Do you want Misao and Aoshi as well?" He asked, as I stood up. Shinta stepped forward and nodded.

"If you please. We're in a hurry." Shinta said. Sano eyed him a bit, then stood up.

"Isn't this guy the reason for all the mess?" Sano asked.

"He's not bad, just mislabled...oh, and yeah, We'll go ahead and get Misao and Aoshi as well." I answered. Sano then started to lead us to the door of the house, to the end of the feud between me and them, and toward the possibility of a better future than the one I have now.

(Present)

I had made it back to my apartment, which had been completely looted and destroyed. I fell to my knees. _It's all true...I have the world against me...I'll never have a normal life, so long as I have this chip inside my head, so long as the project exists..._

"I was wondering when you would come back here. It's not like you to be captured." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Sano?" I whispered out, and turned around a bit. There was Sano standing at the door, or where the door would have been had it not been busted off the hinges. His hair was shoulder length, and he had a five o'clock shadow.

"Hey there missy." He started.

"You didn't escape prison to kill me did you?" I asked. He laughed.

"Seems like a good idea, but I know it was your job you were doing. Actually, Aoshi bailed me out. Since we are all just dying to have you-" He started.

"We all?" I interupted. Sano smirked.

"Yes, we all. Weasel, Ice boy, the Fox and I are all in this. Come with me missy, and you won't have to die for us to collect the bounty." Sano said, and held his hand out towards me.

"So you only want the bounty. You do know that even if you don't kill me, they will just to get a damn chip out of my head right?" I asked. His smirk disappeared.

"No, I didn't know that, but hell if I give a damn whether you live or not. You screwed us all in the back missy. Maybe you didn't mean too, but you still did. For that, I doubt if we can forgive you, much less care what happens to you." He responded and stepped towards me. I stood up, and lifted up Saitoh's .357 but dropped it to the ground. I no longer had the strength to fight.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Wow, this seems weird to be covering three different times, much less different additudes at the times. I don't I'll cover the past much more, it's not really that important until the end and only slightly then. The present is awkward with me though, because now we all know from the future that she makes it out of being captured, and then in the present here she is just getting capture and wha-o did I just confuse myself. I don't see how though...weird. Anywho, review and tell me what you think so far, I think I have a method to my madness somewhere in here...somewhere.


End file.
